A Day at the Park
by captainswanouat
Summary: Killian spends the day at the park with his and Emma's daughter. Daddy!Killian feels. Lots of Fluff.


The sun was warming the air of Storybrooke as Killian sat behind the driver's seat of Emma's bug. A smile was permanently spread across his face as he continually glanced in the review mirror at the 6 year old bouncing around in her car seat in the back. Her bright blue eyes were wandering out the window, dark hair beginning to curl over her shoulders.

"Where we going daddy?" she piped up as they turned the corner to their destination.

Killian couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle as he continued to peer at his daughter. "We're going to the park, Abigail."

"Why isn't mommy coming with us?"

"Cause your mum has to work at the sheriff station today. Why, do you not like spending time with your dad?" he teased and watched her eyes widen as she shook her head back and forth quickly.

"No I love spending time with you daddy!"

Killian laughed again before pulling into the parking lot. "Well darling, that makes me very happy." He put the car in park, unbuckled the seatbelt and turned around to face his daughter. "You ready?"

Abigail began bouncing up and down again, teeth showing as her smile widened. "Yeah I am!" Killian opened the driver's side door, subconsciously clenching and unclenching his left hand that had been finally reattached with a little help from Emma, and opened up the door to unbuckle Abigail from her car seat. She was smiling up at him as he finally released the straps from around her and picked her up out of the seat, his arm supporting her around her back. After grabbing their bag that Emma had packed that morning with snacks and their lunch he shut the door with his hip and turned his attention to his squirming daughter.

"Problem darling?" he asked as she started pushing on his chest.

"Put me down daddy! I can walk by myself," she whined and he laughed again as she stuck out her bottom lip at him. _Yep, definitely learned that from her mother._

"Alright, alright, just be careful lass," he said to her as he put her down on the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground she took off running in the direction of the playground, giggling all the way.

Killian stood in his spot for a moment, taking a deep breath and watching as she ran to the swing. Even after 6 years this all still seemed so surreal; he was a father to a wonderful little girl and was in a relationship with the most amazing and brilliant woman in the world. Even after having a daughter together, they hadn't gotten married. As Emma so put it, _"they didn't need a certificate to prove they loved each other". _Living together and raising Abigail; they might as well have been married as it was. But it fit them, and it fit right. And after so many awful things in his life, he finally felt like everything was falling into place.

She plopped down on one of the empty swings, looked over her shoulder and kicked her legs impatiently. "Daddy can you push me?"

Killian gave her a nod and smile, jogging towards her as he sat their bags down at one of the tables. "Of course darling." He grabbed the chains on the swings and pulled her backwards, unable to rid his smile as he could hear and see the excitement spilling from her in her squeals and kicking legs. "You holding on?" She nodded and he pulled her back further and higher, gave her a quick countdown, and let go of the swing, completely immersing himself in the sound of her laughter echoing in the park as she swung back and forth.

* * *

Killian sat at the empty picnic table, watching Abigail climb over the entire playground twice over. It amazed him how much energy she had as she never seemed to grow tired of climbing up to the slide and sliding down over and over again. He smiled at her as he watched her skip over to him before she threw her arms around his neck, as a surprised laugh that muffled a groan left his lips. "Hello darling," he said as he pulled her up into his lap.

"Thank you for bringing me to the park daddy!" she said excitedly while nuzzling her face into his chest. "I always have fun when you bring me."

Killian bundled her up in his arms, planting a kiss to the top of her head. "Well I love taking you to the park. Although you're quite the spunky lass to wrangle up when it's time to go."

Abigail crinkled her nose at him, tilting her head to the side. "What's spunky mean?"

"It means you have quite a ton of energy. And speaking of energy…" Killian reached behind her for the bag of snacks, pulling out a PB&J sandwich. "You mum packed us both a lunch and we should eat now as to not spoil dinner."

Abigail nodded as she crawled to the bench beside Killian, getting herself comfortable. He handed her her lunch and she unwrapped it before taking a large bite from the sandwich. "Mommy makes the best PB&J's."

"Aye, that she does. She's quite an amazing woman."

"Do you love her?"

Killian laughed and glanced down at Abigail who was staring him with curious wide eyes. "Of course I do. And I always will. And I will always love you too."

"I will always love you too!"

"As you should," he teased while letting his finger bop her on the nose. "Do you remember that big event I told you about the other day darling?"

"The thing you were gonna ask mommy?"

"Yep." Killian glanced down quickly, a ball of nerves beginning to form in his stomach just thinking about it. "Well… I plan on asking her tonight when we get home."

Abigail gasped and began clapping her hands enthusiastically. "She's gonna be so happy daddy!" She suddenly clung tight to his torso, squealing in delight. "Let's go home now!"

"Aye darling, she's still at work. We have another hour before she'll be home. Why don't you finish your sandwich and we'll swing some more. Savvy?"

With a quick nod of her head _(it still impressed Killian that she had quickly caught on to his pirate slang he threw into sentences every now and then)_ and a few more bites of her PB&J, she ran in a full out sprint to the swings, jumping on the nearest one she could find. He followed her, trying to calm the nerves he suddenly had about his plans for the evening but when he saw the way Abigail's eyes lit up when she saw him walking over to her, those nerves were put at ease and he focused his thoughts on spending the rest of the day with his daughter.

* * *

Killian pulled into the driveway of the apartment and quickly got out of the car, working the buckles on Abigail's car seat. The sun was just beginning to set and he knew that Emma would have dinner ready soon. Once he had her free from the seat's confines he offered her his hand so she could jump out. Instead, he was met with both of her arms reaching for him and the pout plastered on her face again.

"Daddy I'm tired, can you carry me?" Killian sighed, knowing he would never be able to say no to her as long as she pouted (it was way too adorable) so he reached under her arms and picked her out of the seat, holding her against his chest. He began walking towards the apartment and she pulled back, letting her eyes meet his. "Thank you for taking me to the park."

"Anytime my darling."

"Can we go again this weekend? You, me, and mommy? Maybe even Henry too!"

Killian answered with a nod as he carefully carried her up the stairs, being sure not to lose his balance, before reaching their door. "Course we can. I bet your mum and Henry would love that." Opening the door to their apartment, he watched as their daughter took off running in the direction of Emma, wrapping her arms as high around her torso as she could.

"I missed you mommy!"

Emma laughed and ruffled Abigail's hair, sending Killian a quick glance. "Did you guys have fun at the park today?"

"We did! And daddy said we could all go again this weekend!"

"Oh he did, did he?" Emma questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Killian who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, I'm a pushover."

Emma smiled as Killian walked over to her and wrapped both of his arms around her waist. "I know you are. But that's why I love you." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss to his lips, before turning to the direction of the stove. "Now you two go get washed up, dinner is ready and I'm starving."

* * *

Killian tucked Abigail into bed, leaving her with a soft kiss to her forehead and checking for monsters in the closet that she insisted were there. After assuring her that her room was monster free he shut off her light and closed the door so it was just barely cracked, before making his way back downstairs to Emma. "She asleep?" the blonde questioned.

"Aye, that she is."

"I should probably sleep soon too. Work was exhausting today." Emma stood up from the couch and Killian quickly planted a hand on her shoulder, causing Emma to furrow her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"I… You should sit."

Emma sat down hesitantly, worry etched on her face as Killian began pacing back and forth. He wasn't even sure how to start this… how to ask this… maybe he shouldn't-

"Killian what's wrong?" she asked after a few uncomfortable moments of silence. With a sigh Killian stood in front of her, grabbing both of her hands with his.

"Darling… I've wanted to do this for a while now I just haven't figured out a way to say it. I wanted it to be special and memorable because you, lass, deserve the best. But, as it is, something about this moment feels right and… I can't wait any longer." He slowly kneeled down in front of her, watching as her lips parted in surprise and water began brimming on the edges of her eyes. "Emma, my Emma, I love you so much. And I know you've said countless times we don't need a certificate but gods above Emma, I want to show the world you're mine. I want to have a special day where I get to tell the town and to your friends and family how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It doesn't have to be a big wedding if you don't wish it to but Emma, will you please do me the honor and become mine forever? Will you marry me, love?"

As soon as the question left his mouth Emma's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, a line of yes's spewing from her lips constantly. He felt a relief lifted off his chest the more the word sunk in. _Yes_. _She said yes_. Once Emma pulled back he grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. _Perfect fit_. His eyes drifted to hers and he felt his heart clench at the tears of happiness slipping down her face. Killian stood to his feet, pulling Emma up with him, and their lips met in an instant. He slipped his arms around her torso, holding her against him as his lips moved knowingly against hers. A quiet creak from the stairwell pulled them both apart as they looked at a sleepy Abigail rubbing her eyes.

"Did you say yes mommy?"

Emma laughed, placing her hand on Killian's chest. "Of course I said yes, silly."

Abigail quickly ran down the stairs to her parents, and Killian scooped her up, watching the way her face lit up. "I'm so happy! Henry said that once you get married that means you're officially a family."

Emma pushed the lose hair from her daughter's face, leaning her head in the crook of Killian's neck. "We were always a family, sweetheart. Doesn't matter where we are, or if we're married or not; we'll always be a family. But yes, now we will officially have a piece of paper saying it."

Abigail giggled again, nuzzling against her dad. "Can I be the flower girl daddy?"

Killian and Emma laughed simultaneously, before quickly glancing at each other. "Of course darling," Killian answered.

Silence overtook the room as the three of them stood there, Killian rocking Emma and Abigail back and forth. Everything started sinking in, the realization that this was real and this was happening, and standing there with his fiancé and daughter wrapped in his arms everything finally felt complete. This was why he was given a second chance; to be a loving husband to Emma and a loving father to their daughter. To him, everything was perfect. Just like this.


End file.
